


Shades Of You

by OnyxAlexa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxAlexa/pseuds/OnyxAlexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is working on a special painting, when a different kind of canvas walks through her door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades Of You

**Author's Note:**

> The only note I have is that, SuperTrashCo has basically become my sexuality. That is all.

The Hero sat contently in front of her canvas, a comfortable smile gracing her lips. Her paint brush was moving swiftly across the canvas, leaving a trail of sky blue paint. She let out a small sigh, after taking in the scent that surrounded her. It was a sweet smelling reminder of the one she loved. A Cinnamon Vanilla candle, a scent that represented their love in a way. She couldn’t help but be in the mood she was in. The warm breeze blowing through her open window caused her to glance at the sky. She smiled once more, as she put down her paintbrush, and exchanged it for a much smaller one. She dipped it in white paint, and was back to her task.

When she heard the sound of her apartment door open, and close again, she giggled a little.

“What are you giggling about,” asked Cat, as she removed her suit jacket, and set it on the counter top.

“Two things, actually.One, you and your predictable lateness,” she answered, without deferring from her painting.”Two, the song I’m listening to is called Precious Little.”

The woman smiled, as she walked over, and stood behind Kara.”And that’s amusing, because why?”

“You’re my precious little Cat.”

Cat let out a small breathy laugh, before placing her hands on either side of Kara’s face. She guided her head so that she was looking down at her.”Hello, darling.”

“Hi,” she said, in almost a whisper. She welcomed a pouty lipped kiss, and breathed into it. A small moan escaped when she felt Cat’s tongue dip into her mouth. She slowly lowered her paint brush, and melted into the kiss completely.

When they broke apart, Cat squatted down next to the stool Kara was seated on. She wrapped her arms around her waist, and glanced up at the easel. “Kara, this is beyond magnificent. You’re quite literally painting the sky.”

“I had to,” she smiled.”Earlier, when I was flying….the sky looked so beautiful. There were at least four shades of blue, and so many stars…. I just needed to paint it.”

Cat smiled.”I love they way you talk about the sky.” She studied the painting a little closer.”Amazing, you weren’t kidding about all the blues. I see that you’re working on the stars now.”

“Yeah, I’m almost finished,” she smiled down at Cat.”Unless you want me to stop. I can always take a break.”

“No, darling….you need to finish this beautiful work of art.”

“You’re a beautiful work of art,” she giggled, before leaning down and kissing the woman again. She set her paintbrush down, and lifted Cat from the ground, and into lap with ease. A small squeak from Cat, hadn’t gone unnoticed, and Kara laughed.”Oh, baby….did I scare you? I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t scare me,” she blushed.”You surprised me.” She reached forward, and removed the younger woman’s glasses. She set them aside, and ran her hands through her soft, honey colored locks.”You are so gorgeous.”

The Hero smiled, and the kissing continued. Cat’s hands still buried in her hair, she repositioned herself, so that she was straddling Kara. 

Kara started to unbutton Cat’s white blouse, as their very passionate kiss got deeper. She removed it, and tossed it to the floor. Using both hands, she caressed Cat’s soft skin, starting with her shoulders and working her way down. That had earned a few soft moans. She shivered at the feeling of fingernails lightly grazing her scalp. She moved her hands to Cat’s back, exploring every inch of it with her fingertips. She slowly broke the kiss, and looked into her eyes.”You’re so soft, I love it.”

“I love you,” smiled Cat, before looking over at the painting.”Considering what you’ve started with me, I think your painting will have to wait.”

Kara laughed a little, before looking down at her paints, and smiling. Rubbing her hands slowly up and down Cat’s bare back, an idea popped into her head.”This painting can wait, for sure. I have an idea.”

Minutes later, the Media Queen was striped down to nothing but her white silk panties. She was laying on her stomach, on top of the covers in Kara’s huge, comfy bed. She was propped up with her elbows.”Kara, darling….”, she called.”Are you ever actually going to tell me what it is that we’re doing?” The Hero walked into her room, with a handful of brushes and a palette of freshly poured paint.”You cannot be serious.”

Stopping dead in her tracks, Kara’s smile faded into a sad pout.”Pretty please, Cat? Your skin is just so soft, I want to paint on it.”

“Kara, I am not a coloring book.”

“No, you’re a beautiful blank canvas,” she smiled.”Let me turn you into the night sky.”

Cat couldn’t help but smile, and swoon a little.”How can I say no to that damn face….fine, you may paint on me.”

Letting out an excited squeal, Kara hurried over to the bed, and set her palette and brushes down on her nightstand. She leaned in, and gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss, before guiding her down.”Lay flat, love.” Cat did as she was told, folded her arms, and rested her head on them. Kara grabbed a brush, and crawled further onto the bed. She carefully straddled herself across Cat’s body.

“What are you doing?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t put all of my weight on you….Tiny Cat.”

“Stop it, and you better not.”

Kara giggled before dipping the largest of five clean brushes into a dark blue paint. She stroked it across Cat’s lower back, earning a shiver.”I’m sorry, it’s probably a little bit cold.”

“It’s alright, I simply wasn’t prepared. It actually feels very nice,” she breathed, contently.”Talk to me about the sky, beautiful girl.”

She smiled, as she rested herself on the back of Cat’s thighs.”The deepest part of the night sky, is Oxford Blue,” she stated, as she covered the woman’s back with the color itself.”Some would say Navy, but not me. I think maybe my perspective has something to do with it.” She set the brush down, and replaced it with a slightly smaller one.”There are hints of Indigo...so subtle that you almost don’t see them...but they are there, I promise.”

“I believe you,” said Cat, softly.

“Subtle shades of color are the night sky’s biggest secrets, but the sky trusts me, so I know all of it’s secrets,” she went on, as she swirled the Indigo color around.”Every single one.”

Cat felt so warm, and relaxed. Her Supergirl talking about the sky was like listening to poetry. The feeling of the brushes on her bare skin were making her feel things that she’d never felt.

“The edge of the night sky is slightly different,” she went on, as she switched brushes for the third time.”Especially just before the sun is almost completely set. True Blue makes itself known,” she smiled, as she used one of her fingers to help her blend.”Just like Carter’s eyes.”

Cat smiled lovingly, wishing that she could see Kara’s eyes in that moment.

“True Blue….it dances with Indigo,” she went on, picking up the next brush, and dipping it onto her palette.”....they gently sway together, and Midnight Blue is born. Another secret of the Sky...but…” She paused, hoping that Cat was still listening.

“The sky trusts you, so you know all of it’s secrets,” said Cat, softly, as if she was daydreaming. 

“Exactly,” smiled Kara, making smaller strokes, before picking up the last brush.”Cascading clouds make all the difference in the world. They could be big and fluffy, or thin and streaky….it doesn’t matter. The clouds add to the already alluring atmosphere.”Her strokes were much softer and lighter at that point.”I’ve flown through clouds more than once….you expect it to tickle...only….it’s something different. It’s hard to explain.” She lightly dabbed the tip of the brush all over Cat’s back, occasionally swirling, and blending.”Last and most beautifully are the stars. The higher I fly, the brighter they shine.”

“Just like you,” said Cat, shivering a little when she felt Kara blow onto her back. She was almost in a state of euphoria.

The Hero smiled, before continuing.”The sky can’t keep the stars a secret, the stars are a calming, peaceful reminder that we are not alone. Their simple and lovely purpose….is just to shine.” A few tears escaped her eyes, as she gazed down at her work of art. She had been right, and she was in love with that fact.

Cat Grant was indeed the best canvas she had ever painted on.

She got lost in it.

“Darling….have you finished?”

“Uh….yeah, yeah...I have,” she breathed, snapping out of her days.

“May I see?”

“Of course.” She carefully removed herself from the bed, and helped a very calm looking Cat up. She guided her to the full length mirror, and twirled her around, as if they were dancing. Cat’s eyes went wide with wonder when she turned her head, and looked at her reflection. It didn’t matter what or who the Hero painted on, everything about it was nothing short of amazing. The woman didn’t know if it was Kara talking about the sky, or the way the brush strokes felt on her skin, but she didn’t care. Something about the painting on her back made her love the girl more, if that was even possible.

”Oh, Kara...it’s….wonderful.” 

“I’m happy you think so,” she said, lightly grabbing Cat by the chin, and guiding her to look at her.”No matter how many different shades of blue, my favorite shade...is you.”


End file.
